Known from WO 2008/116642 A2 of the same applicant is a mobile cell phone that has a display for visualizing a user interface, wherein this mobile cell phone is provided with an electrode arrangement by means of which the position of a finger of a user may be detected in a region spatially in front of the display. The electrode arrangement comprises several measurement electrodes, wherein by means of these measurement electrodes voltages may be detected, the level of which closely correlates with the spatial position of the finger with respect to the mobile cell phone. The position of the finger may be calculated on the basis of a triangulation method or a trilateration method using these voltage levels. By means of the continuously determined positions of the finger a cursor or menu control and thereby a function control of the mobile cell phone may be carried out.